


Think I'm Finally Clean

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Spanking, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky想要粗暴的对待。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think I'm Finally Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuck_me_barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck_me_barnes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Think I'm Finally Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510200) by [fuck_me_barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck_me_barnes/pseuds/fuck_me_barnes). 



Steve的一只手向下来到脚边他跪着的地方，怜爱地揉了揉他的头发。头发短了，在——所有的——一切之后，他就把头发剪短了。短发感觉似乎要好些。才恢复过来不久，他就满脑子疯狂地想着要把头发剃光，身上其他部位的体毛也一并消除。净化。彻头彻尾地，新生。

他恨极镜子里倒映出的模样。如同骇人的幽灵，颧骨棱角太分明，眼周一圈失眠导致的暗沉，还有作为武器的手臂。但不知为何，缠结凌乱的长发才是那些人对他所作所为留下的最醒目的纪念。有天下午Natasha在浴室找到他，抓着一把厨房剪刀拼命地割着头发，Natasha夺过他手里的剪刀，而他就瘫软倒地，啜泣不已。

他同意——并相信——由Natasha来将自己的头发修剪整齐；Natasha的双手能胜任其它许多事，却轻柔得令人惊讶。她捧着他的脸，温和的，轻巧的触碰，无言地安抚了他。

那时，他耐心地一动不动地坐着，任由她摆弄，聆听剪刀的细小咔嚓声，眼见碎发飘落；那时，他意识到自己的双手也与她并无迥异。剪完头发，Natasha拍干净他的脖子，在他额头羽毛般地吻过，再递来一面镜子让他看。好极了。虽然不是一模一样，但和他昔日的发型很有几分相像。同样地，他也不是那个时候的他了。

比如让别人给自己剪头发。那个时候的他可从来不会这样。

——

Bucky跪在Steve脚边；后者正坐在沙发上读着书，一手慢吞吞地揉着他的头发。Steve穿着衣服。蓝色牛仔裤和某件他最爱的——略嫌紧身的——T恤，交叉着脚踝，没穿鞋袜。至于Bucky，Bucky只带了一根项圈，安静地跪坐，双手叠在大腿上，微微低着头，凝视地面。

大概一年前，他们发现他喜欢这样。从那以后就以每周一次的频率进行，时常也并不以性爱告终。这样做感觉很好，放空一切，放弃自我意识，全然信任Steve决定给予他什么，对他做什么。一开始Steve有些担心，以为是Bucky在HYDRA手下受到的创伤的重现，是不曾被发觉的破碎一面。有那么一小段时间Steve无法确定那到底是什么，谈了很多次他才明白，才接受这是Bucky喜欢并需要的东西，是Bucky对Steve——仅对Steve——有着足够的信任，才交由他决定的东西。

Bucky意识到Steve对这一切的接受度比他预期的要高得多。说实在的，Bucky也不怎么惊讶。Steve向来，终归，会满足他的要求。倘若接受Bucky完完全全的臣服是他所需要的，Steve就会接受，就会满足他。Steve就是那样的人。只是，他太过温柔了，坚决却体贴。诚然，那很好。通常都很好。

跪坐在地上，Bucky的膝盖开始痛了。他已经一动不动保持这个姿势有一个钟头。Steve偶尔才伸手碰他，很轻地抚摸他的后颈，指尖懒洋洋沿着他的颈椎游移到左肩的伤疤附近。他们有过很多这样的夜晚，Bucky静静地坐着，Steve则抚摸他，看看书或者电视消磨时间。

可是这不够。今晚不够。他想要更多。

Bucky略微动了动。Steve没察觉，还翻了一页书。于是Bucky又动了动，动作幅度也大了一点，希望被看见，希望被惩罚。他们还没有玩过惩罚的部分，一直都只到——服从命令这一步。Steve对他的需求了如指掌。意即他想放弃思考，让Steve摆弄他，操控他。

“你还好吗，Bucky？”Steve漫不经心地问。Bucky的呼吸顿了顿。怎么回答？在对方先开口的情况下，他被允许说话，应该是这样，但……

咬住嘴唇，Bucky一声不吭。某种小小的反抗。过了一分钟他第三次动弹，有些用力地往后坐，用脚蹭着地板。既痛又舒服。在这个房间里，钉牢在这块地板上，感觉太好。

“你真不消停。”Steve的声音平淡，陈述事实般，Bucky竭力从那声音里听出了一丝不悦。他的呼吸又哽住了，皮肤开始刺痒。Bucky继续不消停，让对方转过身来看着自己。

Steve伸出手，掌心贴着Bucky的脸，身体微倾，目光倾注之下Bucky动无可动；那是双纯粹的蓝眼睛，带着真挚的关切。“你之前都乖乖地听我的话，好好坐着的。发生什么事了？”当Bucky没有回答仅是撇开视线，Steve就用手指点点他的颧骨，表示温和的斥责之意。“看着我，Buck。你想停下？只要说出安全词就——”

Bucky烦躁地从鼻子里呼出气来打断他，闭了闭眼睛。“不是那样。”他轻声说，声音听起来有些哑，“不过就是。你不必把我当易碎品，Stevie。”

Steve的眉皱起来。“我永远不会伤害你，Buck。”

抿着嘴唇，Bucky思索自己接下来想说什么。他无法与Steve对视，便让视线落在地板上，开口。“我没有——你不必弄伤我，不用象字面意义上那样，很严重或者怎样，但我只是——有时候我会想……”他声音渐轻，不知该如何表达自己的要求，又不吓到Steve，让他误以为自己出了什么大问题。

然而Steve一如既往地比他预期中来得有洞察力。“你想要我对你粗暴点。”他的口吻不带好恶，只有不动声色的饶有兴味。光是那样就足够让Bucky硬起来，并且避无可避地被Steve发现。“我的上帝，真的，”Steve低低地笑，“看看你。”

“但别——我不想——别羞辱我。不想那样，不喜欢。”Bucky才堪堪说完这几个字，Steve的手便来到他后脑勺的发间，揪住那儿的短毛使他的脑袋往后仰，露出脖子。Bucky忍不住呻吟了，颤抖地闭上眼。是的。真好，太完美，这简直——

“我懂，甜心。我怎么会残忍地对待你呢，不会的。”Steve呢喃着，靠过来嘴唇厮磨Bucky的脖颈，“但假如你希望自己不听话时受到惩罚，那我想——”Steve轻啮他的耳垂，牙齿的力道恰到好处，再重一分都不行，“我想，我可以为你做到这一点，嗯？”

Bucky扭动起来，Steve顺势更用力地揪住他的头发，迫使他仰着脖子，光凭一只手就让他挣扎不能。“嗯——哼。别。只有我命令你动，你才能动。”他利落地站起来，放开Bucky。顺从地，Bucky心如擂鼓却一动不动。Steve就站在那边，看了半天，直至感觉满意。他弯腰抓住Bucky的胳膊。前臂里的压力感应器立刻识别他的紧紧的钳制。

“走。”他命令道，以他那美国队长的声音，“去卧室。立刻。”Bucky颤栗起来，他发觉自己的腿都麻了。不等恢复，他就被粗鲁地拽起来。“我说了，走，中士。”Steve厉声说，他的嘴角倒是上扬着一抹顽皮的笑。对于这样的Steve，Bucky毫无抵抗能力，他甚至起了鸡皮疙瘩，情不自禁地呻吟。

跌跌撞撞地，Bucky被带往卧室，他的双腿因血液重新开始循环而刺痛，身体的其余部分则因期待而刺痛。光线昏暗，Steve连灯也不开就把他推到床上。那股推力甚至让Bucky撞在床垫上反弹了一下，才安静下来。Bucky能听见房间的另一头打火机的响声，火光闪起，照到Steve正在点燃柜子上的一根蜡烛。

“你还记得安全词吧？”Steve手持蜡烛走近，随意地问。

Bucky点头，随后意识到Steve未必看得清。“我记得，”他说，然而这口吻过于急切了，他便换上合适的恭敬口吻，更正道：“是的。”

“是什么？”Steve严肃地问着，把蜡烛放在床头的柜子上。他看起来很迷人，柔和的烛光照耀他的金发，象在他的脑袋上增添一圈光晕，如同Bucky很久很久以前，在St.Petersburg大教堂看到的俄罗斯人圣像。

就算说出了安全词，Bucky知道，自己不需要它。和Steve在一起他从没用过，那还是这个游戏的最初Steve为了以防万一坚持要设定的。“莫斯科。”

Steve情不自禁地对他笑了，动人的笑容。“耶稣在上，圣母玛利亚，你太可爱了。”Bucky闻言翻了个白眼，很响地哼了一声，却被Steve迅疾地伸出手拽住头发，猛力拉扯。“当我称赞你的时候，就要接受。”

轻轻地吸气，Bucky忍住了笑容。

“谢……谢你。”

挑起一边眉毛的Steve问：“谢谢你，然后呢？”

“谢谢你，sir。”Bucky纠正道。

——

“求你，”他几乎都不知道自己在求什么了，已经无法思考，“求求你，Stevie，求你，我——”

“别想着高潮了，宝贝，除非我允许，否则不准出来。你还能再等一会儿的，是吗？做个乖孩子，好好地，听我的话。”Steve一边赞扬，一边抽插，每一记角度都恰好撞到他的前列腺。Bucky快到了，他感觉释放的冲动在尾椎处积聚，蓄势待发。他还能再忍一忍，应该能忍住，但……以前，他从来没有违抗过Steve。倘若这能招致一点惩罚，好吧……他想象被Steve生气地按在大腿上掌掴臀部是什么感觉，接着突然意识到他这就要高潮了。

Bucky忽地惊慌失措。“我不能，不能，不能了，不，不不不不行了Stevie，我要，要——”紧接着一切就到达顶点，他射了出来，不经触碰地将床单弄出一块湿渍。Steve的腰不动了，诧异地吸了口气。Bucky垂下肩膀发起抖，高潮余韵和内心期待交织着。他不知道Steve会怎么处置他的不听话，脑子里冒出来的每一种方法，都妙极了。

Steve毫无预警地撤出他的身体，空虚感令Bucky呜咽。粗暴地抓住Bucky的左肩翻过身，Steve骑在他的腰上，双手将他的肩部按在床上。Steve的臀部挤压着Bucky，硬挺的性器摩擦Bucky那根敏感着，半勃的东西，他难受地呻吟。

“我让你射了吗？”Steve的声音严厉而克制，下巴紧绷，更用力地往下挤压着，“我说了吗？”

“没——没有，对不起，对不起，我不是故意的，我忍不住。”Bucky嘤咛起来，视线透过半垂的睫毛望向对方，“谁叫你的老二那么舒服，Stevie。”他试着说点恭维话，虽然早知恭维不可能奏效，毕竟那是事实，他享受被Steve占有的每一秒。

Steve遗憾地摇摇头，低声说：“我该拿你怎么办，甜心？今天晚上你就是不肯听话对吧？”他叹息着，握住性器，“我有些想着就这么自己撸出来，不给你碰，”他慢慢地套弄着，逗着他，“或者让你趴在我的膝盖上，用打屁股惩罚你的不听话。”

Bucky哆嗦着咬住嘴唇，努力忍下微笑。“要么两种方法一起上。”Steve继续道，“还有，既然你那么喜欢高潮，我不妨让你射个一次又一次，直到你尖叫。”

一声哀鸣逸出Bucky的唇间。“求你，sir，我做不到，求你了……”这是谎言。他可以做到，他想要这样的惩罚。血清——不管是他的，还是Steve的——给他们无数超人般的能力。加速的愈合，更快的反应，敏锐的感官，还有，很明显，有了能够几乎不断勃起和射精的能力。战争时期，在真正学会控制之前，一阵强风就能刺激得Steve性起。这并不完美，但彼时他们并无多少闲暇可供欢好。他们从未彻底地挑战极限，Steve一晚能弄到他高潮的最高记录是三次，现在Bucky光是想到会在Steve手下尽情宣泄，就硬得不能自已了。

Steve抬起身体，坐到床边。“过来，Buck。”他示意道。Bucky呆呆地没有动。“立刻给我过来。”他换了命令的口吻，扭过身抓住Bucky的胳膊拉他入怀，再粗暴地按在大腿上。

他缓慢而轻柔地用手掌抚摸Bucky的臀部，分别照顾过了两片肉瓣。“十下。”他这么决定，“每一下，你都得为我计数。”要被Steve打，Bucky又兴奋又害怕地扭动，于是Steve抓住一边圆润的臀肉狠捏一把。“别来这套，做个好孩子，接受我的惩罚，那样才对不是吗？”

Bucky还没来得及回答Steve就松开手，一下子拍击到他的臀部。很重，带着刺痛感。Bucky还没准备好呢，整个身体都抽搐了。Steve的手掌轻轻地小幅转圈抚慰他刚刚击打的部位。“该你了。”他温和地说。

“一、一下。”Bucky结巴道。

“好孩子。”Steve呢喃着，抬起手又打下来。

“二。”Bucky咝咝地抽气。Steve第三度抬起手。

数到五，Bucky已经兴奋得不行，到了九，他都哭出来了，臀部又红又肿。“还要让我打一下，宝贝，”Steve哄他，“再一下。这是你应受的，嗯？”

“是。”他啜泣。

“因为……？”Steve循循善诱。

吸着鼻子，Bucky艰难地开口：“因为我，我高潮了。被你插着射了一床。未——未经允许。”

“说得对。”Steve轻哼，“为什么那样是错的？”

Bucky快说不出话，只能呜咽，而Steve已经开口代他回答：

“那是错的，因为你属于我，你的高潮也属于我。是我来决定几时让你拥有它们，是否拥有它们。”他揉捏Bucky的臀瓣，指甲嵌进红肿的皮肉，让Bucky痛呼起来。“我会好好照顾你，宝贝，绝不会给你多余的、没有必要的事物。惩罚是你眼下必须的对不对，Buck？”他不等Bucky回答，最后一次重重挥下了手。Bucky尖叫出声。

“十，上帝，上帝啊……”Bucky的后臀象火烧，酸痛，肿胀，令人兴奋。他的阴茎硬到发痛。往下瞥去，Bucky发现已经有一小滩前液滴在Steve两脚间的地板上。

“现在你肯听我的话了嘛？惩罚还没结束呢，Buck。”Steve双臂抱起Bucky，不费力就将他仰面丢在床上。每一次都是这样——不论在战斗中见识过多少遍，Bucky总会为他的力量而迷醉，总想着，终究，Steve的身体拥有了与他内心相匹配的强大。

“是的，Stevie，是的，”他轻声说，“我会听话，对不起。”

“不，你才不会。”爬上床的Steve紧握住他的阴茎。Bucky在那痛大于快乐的感触里喘息。“啊，啊啊！”他叫起来，被Steve快速套弄。

Steve亲吻他的额头，并问：“感觉如何，甜心？颜色。”

“绿色，绿色。”他喘道，不愿意Steve停手，“Steve，求你。”

Steve点点头继续套弄。“好的，宝贝。既然你那么想射，连我的命令都不听，那好，我会叫你射个不停。”他侧躺下来，嘴唇磨蹭Bucky的耳廓。“一次……两次……三次……”Bucky知道Steve的勃起正贴着自己的腰，光是那认知，就使他的性器抽搐不已。那里还很敏感，他扭动着，呼吸急促，Steve的动作却越来越快。

他想忍着。真的，他拼命忍着。试图想些别的东西但，这实在他妈太舒服。Steve手腕巧妙的旋转和用拇指搔刮过度敏感的尖端，乃至从马眼抹掉前液并顺带润滑的动作。Bucky努力忍耐，可是放弃抵抗的诱惑过于大了。结果没多久他就到了，低喊着，射在Steve的手和自己的肚子上。

Steve简单粗暴地在他肚子上抹了一把，手指插进Bucky半张着喘气的嘴。“舔，”他示意道，“舔干净，我不想把你弄脏。”

Bucky呜咽着服从，用舌头舔净Steve手指上咸涩的精液。他啜吸了每一根手指，想象那是Steve的老二插在自己嘴里，无声地向Steve传达这一渴求。Steve，一如既往地极具洞察力，嘲笑起来。“你满脑子想着要吸我的老二，是吗？”

口腔被塞满，Bucky只能哀哀地点头，用最为可爱无辜的狗狗眼看着Steve。Steve大笑，伸出另一只手爱怜地抚摸他的脸颊。“不行。现在不行，晚点再说。”他把手指从Bucky嘴里抽出来，回身从床头柜里拿出两条丝质围巾。

Bucky慌乱地摇头。“不，不，求求你不要，Stevie，求你……”他们两人都心知，围巾纯粹是一种信任度的实验。要挣脱就象呼吸一样轻而易举，完全是象征性的存在。不痛也不会留下痕迹的围巾能很有效地提醒他记得顺从，让Steve掌控全局。Bucky爱死这两条围巾了。

很快，他的双手手腕就被绑在床柱上。Steve后退些许欣赏自己的手工劳作成果。“看看你的样子，Buck。还硬着，还欲求不满着，想要得不行。我应该就把你丢在这儿，一整夜，想要的时候，随便进来操操你，而你连一根手指都碰不到我。”听了这话Bucky发出毫无廉耻的呻吟，他想象：躺在这里，等上几分钟甚至几个小时，然后Steve兴致上来了就插入他。Bucky被撩拨得目眩神迷。

跪在他上方，Steve温柔地开口：“睁开眼睛，宝贝，我想要你看着我。”Steve握住自己的性器，开始缓慢但用力地撸动。Bucky哼哼唧唧地看着他，Bucky可知道得很清楚Steve的手感有多好。

“让我吸你，Stevie，好嘛，我想要你的东西，想要。”他哀求着，无法将视线从Steve逐渐加快动作的手上挪开。他能构想出自己嘴唇被Steve粗大的阴茎撑开的每一丝细节，还有垂在舌头上的分量，还有那味道。他比什么都迫切地想要感受这些。

“你在受罚呢，宝贝，其中一项就是不许碰我。”Steve凝视着Bucky，柔声说。“我打算射在你身上，然后再把你弄高潮，接着，我会直接射在你里面，再一次让你高潮。”Bucky忍不住舔着嘴唇饮泣，眼睁睁看着Steve那饱满红润的阴茎头部被手掌遮挡住。

他知道Steve也快到了，Steve的胸口有些发红了，呼吸开始急促。“我会给你应得的东西。我一直对你这么好，是吗，Buck？”

“是的，求求你，我想要。”Bucky无助地扭动，轻轻拉扯围巾的束缚；并不会弄坏它们，只是刚好提醒自己眼下处境：Steve在掌控全局，Steve会决定让Bucky得到什么。

“告诉我。”Steve喘着，呻吟了一声。Bucky深谙于此，Steve快要高潮了，“告诉我你应得的是什么。”

“我想……想要你的精液，想要你射在我身上，标记我。求你，求求你，快点儿。”Bucky大口呼吸，一边回答，一边双颊发烫，他在Steve的注视下蠢蠢欲动，阴茎抽了抽，再度流出前液。

“好的宝贝，好，这就给你……”Steve有些困难地说完，腰开始剧烈颤抖。他俯下身一手按住Bucky的肩膀将他钉在床上，然后战栗着，呻吟着，火热的白浊喷射在Bucky的胸口。

他花了几秒钟平复呼吸，然后用手指抹着那些体液，递到Bucky唇边。“该怎么做你知道。”他喘息道，Bucky顺从地张嘴，重新把Steve的手指舔干净。终于尝到Steve的味道了，他闭着眼睛，含住Steve的手指呻吟。

“谢谢。”他幸福地咕哝着吞下液体，“谢谢，谢谢。”

——

三小时后，Bucky在啜泣，他已经被Steve至少内射了四次，后者还在引导他更多的高潮。“我——不行了，求你，求你，会痛，Stevie，上帝啊，天啊——”他的每一寸皮肤都象被点着似的，疲软的阴茎过度敏感，被Steve一碰就有尖叫的冲动。那带着老茧的手指太过粗糙，Bucky已经无法承受了。

“听话，宝贝，来，你做得到，乖乖地，再来一次。”混蛋Steve在他耳边说得温柔，“你还能来一次，嗯？为了我，宝贝，最后一次。”他沿着Bucky的胸口一路往下吻，吸吮两边的乳尖，用牙齿蹂躏折磨，Bucky真的尖叫起来了。

舔到Bucky的腹部，Steve又在他下方的毛发处磨蹭，说：“这次会更好的。别担心，宝贝。我会让你舒服，让你为了我高潮。”他承诺着，张嘴含住Bucky过于敏感的阴茎。

他温柔地吸吮龟头，随后一下将那根东西吞进去，脑袋慢慢上下起伏，又一次无视Bucky的生理机能而唤起他的情欲，连喉咙都富有技巧地裹着他。Bucky只能发出支离破碎的声音了，象小动物的呜咽般语不成句。他最喜欢Steve给他口活——Steve的嘴巴尤其擅长这件事儿——但此刻他感受到的快乐与疼痛同等强烈，他已经受不了了。

“不，别，”他乞求着，腰部不断摇晃，“我不行，亲爱的，Stevie宝贝，我觉得不行——”他哽咽地说着谎，明明已经被Steve吸得坚挺。他对高潮几乎有些怕，Steve每一次舔弄都把他往释放拉得再近一点，但肯定会痛死的……上一次他就差不多昏过去了。

然而Steve对此无动于衷，喉咙里发出闷响，那振动让Bucky无法呼吸。Bucky抬头，看着Steve用那专心致志的样子吞吐自己，闭着眼睛，深色的睫毛打在因吸吮而凹陷的脸颊上。Steve看起来简直就他妈是个天使，Bucky——瘫在枕头上，他无能为力，他知道，Steve会玩弄他直至高潮，除了乖乖地接受，在Steve的挑逗下释放，别无他想。Steve伸出一只手轻轻放在他的腹部，安抚地摩挲，象在鼓励他，叫他不要忍耐。

Bucky满身是汗，喘得厉害，拳头攥紧了床单时不时呻吟，Steve放开他，转而用手握住，持续那同样强烈的刺激。“为我高潮，宝贝，来吧，我就在你身边，就在这儿，不用忍耐，出来吧。”他催促道。

眼泪滚落Bucky的脸颊，他使劲摇头。“Stevie，会痛，我不行的，饶了我。”他连眼睛都睁不开地哀求。

“你一直，一直都这么听话，你做得到，我知道你可以。最后一次了，亲爱的，你做得棒极了，我只想再要你释放那么一次，Buck。”Steve低头吻上Bucky的性器，轻柔地啜吸前端，然后一寸一寸纳入口中。Bucky觉得自己要死了，他的腰开始上抬，但Steve那只手还牢牢按着他，提醒他谁才是拥有控制权的那一个。接着Bucky就射了，他尖叫，抽搐，无力地释放在Steve的口中。

——

再度睁开眼，Bucky看见Steve坐在床边用一根凉凉的湿毛巾擦他的额头。“你还好吗？Bucky？”Steve关切地问。他极尽温柔地清理他的身体，擦拭他的胸口，他又酸又痛的腿间。不知何时Steve已经解开了围巾，让他的胳膊放松地垂在脑袋上方。

Bucky觉得自己理应感到——愧疚，也许还要加上一点，淫乱不堪——但他没有这些感觉。他仿佛在漂浮，轻松而舒适，无比惬意。他试探着深吸一口气再慢慢吐出。填充肺部的空气犹如上帝的恩赐。

“Stevie，”他哑着嗓子，“我的上帝，我的耶稣基督玛利亚，Stevie。我很好，比什么时候都要好。这是我最幸福的一刻。”这是真的，他身上都是汗，都是精液，酸痛难当，瘫软无力，可他——象被净化了，妙不可言。

“得到你想要的了吗？”Steve朝他笑，唯有他才能见到的俏皮的笑容。Steve飞快俯身在他太阳穴上亲了一下。

Bucky睫毛颤抖，闭上眼睛。他彻底地满足了，他象猫一样懒洋洋地伸展四肢。“Stevie宝贝，你想象不到，你给的比我想要的还多得多。”


End file.
